


Someone Cares

by AshsHorrorShow



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU where everything is the same but Junko or Tsumugi didn't fuck things up for everyone, Birthday, Cute, Friendship, Happy Birthday Miu!, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Nonbinary Character, Other, Teasing, can be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow
Summary: Birthdays are useless to Miu. She doesn't give a damn about them.Honestly, she doesn't.





	Someone Cares

Miu knew she wasn’t the easiest person to get along with. She was loud, crass, perverted as hell, and could sometimes be meaner than she probably should be. And while she knew she could probably better herself in some aspects, she was also not ashamed of these facts at all, because in spite of everything, she was herself. She was Miu Iruma with all her cracks and dings, not some fake imitation of what people wanted her to be. Sure, on very rare days such as this, it could be lonely and sad, but at least she could march with pride knowing she didn’t have to lie her way into a friendship. That no one spent time with her for her performance. 

Besides, birthdays objectively weren’t even that special. Who the fuck cares when someone was born? Why was that something that needed to be celebrated? Why should she have to give some fucker a gift just because he or she did the bare minimum in life and got born. Heck, in fact, she should be happy that she wasn’t getting attention. She should be a role model. Prove to people how useless birthdays really were, how ridiculous and silly and grandiose they could be! 

She reminded herself of these facts as she continued her day. And to be fair, the day was pretty normal and standard. In fact, it wasn’t even all bad. Kaede and Shuichi had listened to her ideas for future projects, and while she could tell by their faces they were confused and maybe even disturbed with some of them, they at least seemed genuinely interested in some of them. She and Kokichi did their daily feuding in the hallways, and she actually felt like she got a few good quipbacks on the smug little bastard today, something she didn’t always leave those feuds feeling like. Gonta had been friendly and had given her a soda he had been gifted by a friend, saying he didn’t like to drink that stuff. It hadn’t been all bad. Who cares that no one seemed to know about her birthday. It wasn’t like she paraded it around or made it public? Besides, what was she doing expecting anything. 

Birthdays were useless. 

So why as she was leaving for home, did she still feel a sense of loneliness in her? Frustrated, she stamped her foot. You know what, she was going to make it an extra point not to celebrate her birthday. She was going to go home and work on a lab experiment and going to totally forget this day and treat it like every other one. 

Trying to stay determined, she began to declaratively march home, when suddenly, she heard a voice say, “Hey Miu.”

Pausing, she blinked before grinning and saying, “Hey, Kibo. What is up?”

She didn’t know when her friendship with Kibo started. She liked to think it was during Lunch period last year. One day, both Shuichi and Kaede were out and she had no one she was really comfortable to sit with by herself, so she had just decided to sit on the Reject table with all the other kids who were left without a reliable friend group. There she had met Kibo, sitting there timidly. She had recognized them from the Robotics Club, and their entries had always impressed her with how intricate and complicated they were. Nothing she couldn’t emulate of course, but hey, no one was perfect. 

But she had never gotten to talk to the kid. They were one of the quiet kids, always keeping to himself and dutifully doing what he was told. Really, the only time she even remembered hearing them speak before that moment was during the Robotics Club Science Fair, when Kokichi was harassing them about something or another and Kibo was protesting and fruitlessly trying to explain their side to the deaf and apathetic ears of Kokichi. Besides that, though, it was radio silence and people mostly kept away from them. No one had a good opinion about him, no one had a bad opinion about him, Kibo was just someone who existed.

But Miu was going to glean just how interesting they were. They were a robot for crying out loud! They had to have at least an iota of coolness to them. Plus they made machines. She could relate to that!

Kibo was nice, in every single meaning of the word. They were polite and did their best not to offend and just in genuine were good-hearted. They flushed or sputtered whenever she cracked an offensive joke or made a sexual comment, and sometimes she wondered if she was a bad influence on them, as they started making more of those themself a little later on, but she ultimately decided that she was one of the better things to happen to them. After she got the ball rolling with them, they grew more confident and began to talk to more people. They didn’t have a crazy large friend group, but she saw them occasionally hanging out with Shuichi or Gonta every now and again. 

The two of them had different lunch periods now, but occasionally she found herself hanging out after school with them to help out with one of their projects or to help them modify themselves, should one of their parts come loose. Sometimes, she just hung out to talk to them, because she genuinely found them friendly and nice. They didn’t judge her or get overly-disturbed by her like other people. Granted, they hadn’t fully assimilated with human social customs, but still it felt nice to just be herself without anyone really giving a damn. 

And she was more than willing to hang out with them if it meant she could get her mind off of stupid birthdays. 

Though Kibo caught her off-guard. Seeming to turn shy, they twiddled their fingers and said, “Uh… it’s your birthday right? I remember you telling me about it once when I asked so…” 

Then before Miu could break off into a lecture about the uselessness of birthdays, they began rummaging through their backpack until they yanked out a stuffed animal. To be specific, a half-red, half-white bear that had a black scarf wrapped around its neck. 

Still not looking her in the eye, they offered it to her and explained, “Sorry if it seems childish, but everyone in the store was commenting that he looked all weird because of his colors, but that kind of made me think that you would like it. I am sorry if you don’t though and I have the receipts and-”

Miu didn’t know why but she felt choked up. Deciding to hide it somewhat, she took a step forward and grabbed Kibo into a hug, causing him to stop their babbling immediately. Hoping they didn’t notice the slight wobble in her voice, she said, “Thank you, Kibo… this is really nice. I love him.” 

Kibo nodded and she could tell they were proud of themselves. Once they pulled away and Miu trusted herself not to break down like a little kid, she gently took the bear out of his hands and hugged him to her, unable to tear her eyes away from it. It was really cute after all. 

Kibo looked at it and said, “Got any names?”

Miu thought for a moment, before proudly declaring, “I think I will name our adopted son, Montaro, if you’re fine with that anyways.” 

Kibo looked at her in shock and said, “Adopted son???” 

“Yep! You helped with the adoption process so it’s only fair that you get to be involved in the parenting process,” Miu said with a giggle, snickering even more when Kibo started protesting about how illogical it was for them to be considered parents to a teddy bear. 

Birthdays may be stupid and pointless and dumb… but Miu supposed she could tolerate the idea of the idea of celebrating one just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to two kids actually. Miu Iruma and Jonathan Crane. I honestly wanted to write something for the both of them today, but alas, time wouldn't allow me and I decided to do one for Miu today, because I've been wanting to write something for Miu for literal WEEKS, but had little to no inspiration and I've written two birthday fics for Jonathan in the past so eh. 
> 
> I am not completely happy with how this turned out and find it somewhat OOC, but listen, I wanted to get this out. And Miu my girl, I promise I will try to write the story you actually deserve cause I love you. 
> 
> As always, critique is wanted, and as always, have an amazing day!


End file.
